villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zoxim
Zoxim is an antagonist in the TV show Strange. She was from Africa, and she had existed for a very long time. Like many of the demons in the show, she was famous for her longevity. She preyed on unwary travellers, attacking and feeding on their blood and life force. In the series, she is portrayed by Michelle Joseph. ORIGINS Like every other demon, Zoxim's ancient originates from Africa centuries ago. She relied on periodic feeding seasons where for a week each month, she would attack unwary victims, drinking their blood and feeding on their life force and soul, an effect that would rapidly age her victims. For this purpose, Zoxim travelled in a rickety cart and wore a long hooded robe to remain indiscreet, running down weak and hapless victims on night time roads and creeping into villages in the African wilderness. As a result of her vampiric feeding patters and mysteriously aged victims, Zoxim became a tale of terror and parents and villagers would seek to protect their tribes from her nocturnal visits. Zoxim could remain immortal, being taken over by an unappeasable hunger until she had the chance to feed, and would wither and die if she missed an opportunity to do so. WITH JOHN STRANGE The demon disappeared for awhile from Africa, but suddenly she reappeared in modern twenty-first century London, posing as the vulnerable and mentally fragile wife of Reverend Johnson. It was also where priest John Strange was recovering from a continuous onslaught of demons, both in his personal life with Asmoth and with a recent encounter with the demon Azal, something which only Jude believed, having witnessed events first hand herself. Before long, Zoxim began her feeding season and victims were discovered dead in bizarre hit and run attacks, indescribably and mysteriously aged. For this, she used a bus instead of a cart, picking up victims at night so she could feed on them. Strange guessed this was the work of a demon, and he told Jude of this knowledge. Canon Black as usual covered up all evidence, silencing Johnson and planning to move him to a new parish while attempting to keep "Mrs Johnson" under lock and key, sedated with sleeping pills. This failed to work as Zoxim's desire to feed bypassed any measure to keep her under control. Strange's assistant Toby also noticed the Demonology book on Canon Black's desk, reading it upside down and seeing the word "Wixoz", leading them on a false trail. As Strange tried to follow the trial of corpses round the city with Jude, her close friend, Doctor Ravi Siva, was discovered dead, aged 30 years and holding a bunch of wilted flowers. Zoxim also came under the suspicion of Psychic Miss Hawthorne and silenced her as well, her claws catching her tray of apples and rotting one of them, leaving a further bizarre clue. During this time, the reluctant Johnson worked to help Strange track down the demon in the time he had left before driving on to a new parish. Having been roped in to look after Jude's son Joey, Strange noticed while reading the upside down text of one of his books that the word "Wixoz" had been read upside down and the name was actually "Zoxim", discovering it's origins with ease, including her feeding patterns. Joey came to further rescue as looking at the site of victims told Strange that the locations he'd filled in were incomplete and drew the route of the nightbus. Determined, Strange got to the bus only to find Jude in the midst of being attacked by the demon Zoxim, who was using the body of the minister's wife as a human guise. Zoxim's modus operandi was revealed as she had been sitting on the back of the bus with the souls of her victims surrounding her for "set dressing" and had hypnotized the driver into guiding her to her victims. By now, she'd recently fed on and killed her husband, the Reverend Johnson who's aged body had been dispensed out of the bus and into the road. Zoxim bragged how she had to kill before midnight and began slashing Jude with her cat-like claws, initially aging her, but was suddenly distracted by Strange jumping in through the roof. The two fo them confused her, encouraging her to attack and feed on them, putting off Zoxim long enough for the clock to strike midnight. With a scream, the demon aged rapidly before burning into ash and fire. Jude returned to normal and the ghosts of her victims disappeared soon afterwards. Category:Demon Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Energy Beings Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parasite Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Predator Category:Rogues Category:Spouses Category:Vampires